I Just Called To Say I Love You
by Emii72
Summary: Quinn raconte son histoire d'amour avec Rachel. (OS Faberry)


_(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)_

* * *

 _ **POV Quinn.**_

Aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie, mais aussi le plus stressant. En effet je m'apprête à épouser la femme de ma vie dans quelques minutes. Oui j'ai bien dit la femme et cette femme n'est autre que Rachel Berry. Moi la grande Quinn Fabray, ancienne capitaine des Cheerleaders est tombée amoureuse de mon ancien souffre douleur. Cette petite diva juive leader du glee club qui n'a jamais su s'habiller correctement, très agaçante mais qui a un talent monstre pour la chanson.

 **…**

Tout a commencer le jours où je me rendais au mariage du couple Finchel. Mariage que j'étais loin d'approuver, j'avais même tout fait pour l'annuler et j'avais réussi malgré moi. Après les régionales, j'avais finalement décidé de soutenir Rachel et d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. J'étais en retard pour son grand jour, très en retard et j'ai fait la chose la plus stupide au monde, essayer de répondre aux nombreux messages de Rachel au volant. Ce qui m'a valu un accident de voiture qui a temporairement paralysé mes jambes.

C'était après être passé très près de la mort que mes sentiments pour Rachel sont apparu, mais je les avait ignoré. Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse d'elle, pas après tous ce que je lui avais fait subir. Notre amitié était encore trop fragile, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la perdre et puis elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Finn.

 **...**

Santana s'était aperçu de mon coup de cœur pour la petite diva à mon dernier bal de promo. J'étais élu Reine, c'était mon grand rêve et j'avais finalement offert ma précieuse couronne à Rachel pour lui redonner confiance après son audition ratée. Ma meilleure amie m'avait conseillé de tenter ma chance au risque de le regretter. Je ne l'avais bien évidemment pas écouté et je lui avais fait promettre de n'en parler à personne.

 **…**

Ma rentrée à Yale c'était très bien passé, j'avais pris un nouveau dépars loin de lima, de mes parents et surtout loin de Rachel. J'avais tout fait pour oublier mes sentiments pour elle jusqu'à coucher régulièrement avec l'un de mes professeurs qui était marié. Encore une chose stupide, à croire que j'étais devenue une professionnelle dans ce domaine.

 **…**

Tout a basculé au mariage raté de Mr Schuester et Mlle Pillsbury. La voir chanter We've got tonight avec Finn m'avait rendu folle de jalousie, regarder la fille que j'aime dévorer son ex petit ami des yeux m'était insupportable. Je devais faire quelque chose pour ne pas m'effondrer en public, alors je me suis noyé dans l'alcool avant de coucher désespérément avec Santana. Je voulais juste oublier ma douleur pendant un moment, cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné mais ma meilleure amie m'avait rapidement ramenée à la réalité.

 **Santana** : « _Quinn, notre partie de jambes en l'air était très sympa mais là faut que tu te bouges et que tu arrêtes tes conneries._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Je te parle de Berry, tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens parce que tu pars complètement en live._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non ça gâcherait tout._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Tu as le choix. Tu continues de gâcher ta vie en couchant avec un mec dont tu te fous complètement pour ne plus penser à Rachel ou tu lui avoues tes sentiments et tu prends le risque d'être heureuse avec la femme que tu aimes._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Et si elle ne m'aime pas ?_ »  
 **Santana** : « _Tu seras fixé et tu pourras passer à autres choses et arrêter ton autodestruction._ »

Santana avait raison, mon amour pour Rachel me détruisait à petit feu.

 **…**

La semaine suivante je me trouvais chez Rachel, bien décidé à lui avouer mes sentiments, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Mais comment lui dire à quel point je l'aime ? On ne me surnomme pas Ice Quinn pour rien, je n'ai jamais été capable d'exprimer mes émotions. Une idée m'était venue à l'esprit, puisque je n'arrivais pas à formuler mes sentiments, je devais les chanter. Mais quoi et où ? Mes questions ont trouvé leurs réponses quand elle m'a amené au Callbacks, ce bar très fréquenté par les étudiants de la NYADA. J'avais donc rassemblé tout mon courage avant de monter sur la petite scène de l'établissement.

 **Quinn** : « _Rach, cette chanson est pour toi._ »

Les premières notes d'I Just Called To Say I Love You du grand Stevie Wonder faisaient leurs apparitions.

 _ **No New Year's Day to celebrate** Pas de jour de l'an à fêter **  
No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away** Pas de bonbons au chocolat en forme de cœurs à offrir **  
No first of spring** Pas de premier jour de printemps  
_ _ **No song to sing** Pas de chanson à chanter  
_ _ **In fact here's just another ordinary day** En fait c'est juste un jour comme les autres_

 _ **No April rain** Pas de pluie d'avril  
_ _ **No flowers bloom** Pas de fleurs qui fleurissent  
_ _ **No wedding Saturday within the month of June** Pas de samedi de mariage pendant le mois de juin  
_ _ **But what it is, is something true** Mais quoi que se soit, c'est quelque chose de vrai  
_ _ **Made up of these three words that I must say to you** Fait à partir de ces trois mots que je dois te dire_

 _ **I just called to say I love you** J'ai simplement appelé pour te dire je t'aime  
_ _ **I just called to say how much I care** J'ai simplement appelé pour te dire combien je me soucie de toi  
_ _ **I just called to say I love you** J'ai simplement appelé pour te dire je t'aime  
_ _ **And I mean it from the bottom of my heart** Et je l'ai dit du fin fond de mon cœur_

 _ **No summer's high**_ _Pas de grand été  
_ _ **No warm July** Pas de juillet chaud  
_ _ **No harvest moon to light one tender August night** Pas de pleine lune pour éclairer une tendre nuit d'août  
_ _ **No autumn breeze** Pas de brise d'automne  
_ _ **No falling leaves** Pas de branches qui tombent_

 _ **Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies** Pas même le temps pour les oiseaux de voler dans les ciels du sud **  
No Libra sun** Pas de soleil de septembre **  
No Halloween** Pas d'Halloween **  
**_

 _ **No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring** Pas de remerciements pour toute la joie que tu m'as apporté à noël **  
But what it is, though old so new** Mais quoi que se soit à la fois vieux et si nouveau **  
To fill your heart like no three words could ever do** C'est de remplir ton cœur comme ces trois mots ne pourraient jamais le faire_

 _ **I just called to say I love you**_ _J'ai simplement appelé pour te dire je t'aime  
_ _ **I just called to say how much I care, I do** J'ai simplement appelé pour te dire combien je me soucie de toi  
_ _ **I just called to say I love you** J'ai simplement appelé pour te dire je t'aime  
_ _ **And I mean it from the bottom of my heart** Et je l'ai dit du fin fond de mon cœur_

 _ **I just called to say I love you**_ _J'ai simplement appelé pour te dire je t'aime  
_ _ **I just called to say how much I care, I do** J'ai simplement appelé pour te dire combien je me soucie de toi  
_ _ **I just called to say I love you** J'ai simplement appelé pour te dire je t'aime  
_ _ **And I mean it from the bottom of my heart** Et je l'ai dit du fin fond de mon cœur  
_ _ **Of my heart, of my heart**_

Après être descendu de la scène, Rachel m'avait attiré dans une étreinte avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je vivais un rêve éveillé.

 **…**

Nous avions rapidement officialisé notre relation auprès de nos proches. J'étais terrorisé à l'idée que les papas de Rachel me détestent pour tout ce que j'avais fait subir à leur fille dans le passé, mais j'angoissais pour rien car ils m'ont tout de suite adopté. Concernant ma mère c'était plus compliqué, elle m'avait rejeté, une fois de plus. À partir de ce moment j'ai compris que ma mère était exactement comme mon père, incapable de me soutenir et de m'aimer tel que je suis. Heureusement que Rach et les membres du glee club étaient là pour m'épauler, ce sont eux ma vraie famille.

 **…**

Nous filions le partait amour malgré la distance et nos études. Nous passions des heures au téléphone chaque soir et grâce à l'abonnement de train que je lui avais offert l'année passée, il était facile de se rejoindre chez l'une ou chez l'autre le week-end.

 **…**

Tout se passait bien jusqu'au jour où nous avons perdu Finn, sa mort nous a tous dévastés, j'ai même cru que mon couple n'y survivrait pas. J'avais tout encaissé de Rachel, ses crises de larmes, de colères, jusqu'à sa tentative de suicide. Ce soir-là j'étais sorti du studio pour prendre l'air, je devais calmer mes nerfs après une énième dispute. En rentrant une heure plus tard, il n'y avait aucun signe de Rachel, l'appartement était calme, trop calme.

Je m'étais lentement dirigé vers sa chambre, elle était allongée sur son lit totalement inerte avec dans une main une boîte de médicament vide et dans l'autre une lettre m'expliquant qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle m'aimait mais qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer de vivre sans lui. J'ai bien cru mourir face à cette vision d'horreur, j'avais saisi mon portable et appelé les secours en une fraction de seconde. Dieu merci ils étaient arrivé à temps et ont réussi à la sauver. Après avoir passé de longues heures à veiller sur elle à l'hôpital, elle ouvrait enfin les yeux.

 **Rachel** : « _Je te demande pardon..._ » J'ai délicatement posé ma main sur sa joue.  
 **Quinn** : « _Chut, je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. Tu dois te reposer._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Pourquoi tu es encore avec moi ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ces derniers mois tu aurais dû te sauver en courant._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Parce que je t'aime et que même si nous traversons une période très difficile, t'aimer est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. J'ai passé toutes mes années de lycée à fuir mes sentiments pour toi, il est hors de question que je prenne la fuite à la première difficulté. Je me battrais toujours pour toi et pour préserver notre amour._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je t'aime tellement._ » Je m'étais penché vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

 **…**

Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser après la dernière réunion du glee club. Même si l'on était ensemble depuis moins d'un an je savais qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Je n'avais rien préparé, c'était arrivé sur le moment. Après avoir chanté Don't Stop Believin tous ensemble dans l'auditorium je m'étais retrouvé seule avec ma petite amie sur scène.

 **Rachel** : « _Voilà, c'est vraiment terminé._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Oui, une page se tourne mais ça n'enlève en rien tout ce que nous avons vécu._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Même si le glee club n'existe plus nous serons toujours une famille._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Exactement. Que dirais-tu de chanter une dernière fois sur cette scène avec moi ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _J'en serais très heureuse. À quoi tu penses ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Saving All My Love For You._ » **  
** ** **Rachel**** **:** « _Excellent choix ma chérie._ »

 _(Rachel) **  
A few stolen moments is all that we share** Quelques moments volés, c'est tout ce que nous partageons **  
You've got your family, and they need you there** Tu as ta famille et ils ont besoin de toi là-bas **  
Though I've tried to resist, being last on your list** Même si j'ai essayé de ne pas être à la fin de ta liste **  
** **  
**(Quinn & Rachel) **  
But no other man's gonna do** Mais aucun homme ne fera l'affaire **  
So I'm saving all my love for you** Alors je te réserve tout mon amour_

 _(Quinn) **  
It's not very easy** Ce n'est pas très facile _

_(Quinn & Rachel) **  
living all alone** De vivre tout tout seul_

 _(Quinn) **  
My friends try and tell me** Mes amis essaient et me disent **  
** **  
**(Quinn & Rachel) **  
Find a man of my own** De trouver un homme à moi_

 _(Quinn) **  
But each time I try, I just break down and cry** Mais à chaque fois que j'essaie, je m'effondre et je pleure_

 _(Quinn & Rachel) **  
'Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue** Parce que je préfère encore être chez moi démoralisée **  
So I'm saving all my love for you** Donc je te réserve tout mon amour **  
**_

 _(Rachel) **  
You used to tell me we'd run away together** Tu me disais souvent que nous nous enfuirions ensemble **  
Love gives you the right to be free** L'amour te donne le droit d'être libre **  
**_

 _(Quinn & Rachel) **  
You said, "Be patient, just wait a little longer"** Tu me disais sois patiente, attends juste un peu **  
But that's just an old fantasy** Mais ce n'est plus qu'un vieux rêve_

 ** _I've got to get ready, just a few minutes more_** _Je dois me tenir prête, juste quelques minutes de plus  
_ _ **Gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door** Afin de revivre ce sentiment quand tu franchiras le seuil de cette porte **  
**_ _ **'Cause tonight is the night, for feeling alright** Parce que ce soir c'est le soir pour se sentir à bien **  
**_ _ **We'll be making love the whole night through** Nous ferons l'amour toute la nuit_

 _ **So I'm saving all my love**_ _Donc je réserve tout mon amour  
_ _ **Yes I'm saving all my love** Oui je réserve tout mon amour **  
**_ _ **Yes I'm saving all my love for you** Oui je te réserve tout mon amour_

 _(Quinn) **  
No other woman** Aucune autre femme_

 _(Rachel) **  
Is gonna love you more** Ne t'aimera plus que moi_

 _(Quinn & Rachel) **  
'Cause tonight is the night, that I'm feeling alright** Parce que ce soir c'est le soir pour se sentir à bien **  
We'll be making love the whole night through** Nous ferons l'amour toute la nuit **  
**_

 _ **So I'm saving all my love** Donc je réserve tout mon amour **  
Yeah, I'm saving all my lovin'** Oui je réserve tout mon amour **  
Yes, I'm saving all** Oui je réserve tout _

Nous nous étions pas lâché du regard, j'avais ressentis tout son amours pour moi à travers cette chanson et ses yeux. J'avais donc posé mes mains sur ses joues et l'avais embrassé passionnément avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

 ** **Quinn**** **:** « _Épouse-moi._ » **  
** ** **Rachel**** **:** « _Quoi ?_ » Je m'étais éloigné d'elle. **  
** ** **Quinn**** **:** « _Je sais, ma demande est totalement précipitée et je n'ai pas de bague de fiançailles. Mais je t'aime Rachel, je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureuse._ » **  
** ** **Rachel**** **:** « _Oui._ » **  
** ** **Quinn**** **:** « _Tu en es sure ?_ » Elle s'était approché de moi et avait pris mes mains dans les siennes. **  
** ** **Rachel**** **:** « _Oui. Je t'aime plus que tout, nous sommes faites l'une pour l'autre, je le sais depuis notre premier baiser._ »

Elle a déposé un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres remplies d'amours et de promesses.

 **…**

Deux ans après ma demande je terminais mes études, décrochais un poste de journaliste dans un petit journal local et emménageais avec ma fiancée à New-York. Rachel faisait ce dont elle a toujours rêvé, jouer sur les planches de Broadway et j'allais l'admirer chaque fois que je le pouvais. Les préparatifs de notre mariage nous prenaient un temps considérable. Rachel fidèle à elle-même était très exigeante et perfectionniste, ce qui nous a valus de nombreuses disputes. Heureusement celles-si étaient sans conséquence et nous en rigolions une fois la pression retombée.

Une chose importante restait à régler. Traditionnellement la mariée doit être accompagné par son père, vu que je ne parle plus au mien je devais trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer mais je ne savais malheureusement pas à qui demander. La réponse m'était apparu le jour où nous avions reçu un mail de Mr Schuester nous disant qu'il était plus qu'heureux pour nous et qu'il se proposait avec joie de s'occuper de la musique et de l'animation.

 **…**

Nous étions à Lima pour passer le week-end chez les papas de ma fiancée. J'avais donc profité de ce moment pour rendre visite à mon ancien professeur.

 ** **Will**** **:** « _Comment ce passe les préparatifs du mariage ?_ » **  
** ** **Quinn**** **:** « _Très bien, je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti un aussi grand stress._ » **  
** ** **Will**** **:** « _Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que tout sera parfait._ » **  
** ** **Quinn**** **:** « _En parlant de mariage, j'aurais un service à vous demander._ » **  
** ** **Will**** **:** « _Je t'écoute._ » **  
** ** **Quinn**** **:** « _Comme vous le savez, j'ai rompu tout contact avec ma famille et je me demandais si vous seriez d'accord pour me conduire jusqu'à l'autel. Vous êtes ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père pour moi, sans vous je ne sais pas quel aurait été mon avenir._ »  
 **Will :** « _Ce serait un véritable honneur pour moi._ » **  
** ** **Quinn**** **:** « _Merci infiniment._ » Je me suis jeté dans ses bras.

 **…**

Nous y sommes, je vais enfin épouser la femme de ma vie après trois ans de fiançailles. Je suis dans ma robe de mariée accrochée au bras de Will Schuester le laissant me conduire à ma future femme.


End file.
